


Snowball Fight

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which your clumsy ass hits the wrong person during a snowball fight.





	Snowball Fight

The weather was insane. 

After a major snow warning just the night before, it was safe to say the entirety of L.A was beyond panicked.

Snowstorms had been forecasted over your treasured home, estimating worse than any other snowstorm that has hit the city in the past.

Everyone had completed their manic shopping sprees; stores sold out and roads so busy, you’d be faster walking. 

And now, the streets were clear, a crystal clean sheet of white snow covering every surface in line of sight as you gazed out of your apartment window in excitement.

You’d never experienced the slow like this before, and you wanted more than anything to jump right into. 

“Y/N! Are you coming or what? Natalie’s already down there!” Jenny had piped up from the doorway, forcing your attention to her and away from the beautiful view that awaited you.

You grinned at her, adjusting the woolen hat that hid your bedhead and grabbing your phone that sat beside you before stalking toward her. 

Jenny’s grin only grew, pushing the door for you to catch as she ran down the hall, racing for the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator to come back up.

You were quick to chase after her, giggles falling from your lips as the two of you raced one another to the snow. 

By the time you’d reached the bottom of the building, Jenny had pushed past you and opened the doors of the building.

While she joined the rest of your roommates in the snow, you couldn’t do anything but admire it. It was truly beautiful. 

The kind of beautiful you read about in books. 

Small flurries of snow continued to fall from the grey sky and just watching your friends play and laugh in it, was enough to make your heart swell to twice its size.

You were completely and utterly mesmerized by its delicate beauty that you forgot where you were until a clump of snow vigorously hit the side of your face.

Your eyes grew wide, jaw slacking as you turned stiffly, locking eyes with Jenny and she gaped at you, frozen in spot.

She blubbered like a fish out of water. 

“I- I… ” She couldn’t find the words as you crouched down to the ground, scooping up your own snowball while keeping your eyes locked to her. 

An evil grin was quick to tear its way through your lips as you slowly stood tall and stalked toward her.

“You’re in for it now, Jennifer.” Your voice was cold as ice, much colder than the snow that froze your palm. 

Jenny squealed, taking off in a sprint as you chased after her, swinging your arm forward and watching the snowball hit her in the back of her pretty little head. 

You laughed comically, head rolling back in pure amusement as she tackled you back into the snow.

You were quick to climb back to your feet - Ellie, Poppie, and Natalie racing toward you and piling on top of Jenny. 

You felt like a child on Christmas morning, too excited to even comprehend your surroundings, so when you balled up another clump of snow and threw it at one of the girls, it was no surprise that it instead hit the back of a curly haired man.

You froze entirely, eyes wide and jaw slack - just how Jenny had stared at you just moments earlier. 

You watched as he turned around, his group of friends staring at you in amusement and you felt your cheeks blush darker and suddenly, your entire body was on fire.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get you!” You cried out an apology, watching as his eyes remain on you and you couldn’t help the giddy feeling in your stomach as he stared at you with such intense curiosity. 

In the moments of your stare down, you took it as an opportunity to really look at him.

His molten golden eyes burned you to a crisp, a gorgeous mop of dark curls that sat atop his head, collecting the halo of snowflakes that crowned him. 

Lips were plump and pink, slightly parted and you watched the steady cool air slip from them with every breath he breathed. 

His cheeks were flushed pink, skin pale in contrast and a heartwarming grin took shape of the corners of his lips.

You swallowed back your nerves as the mystery man reached behind him, one of his friends handing him an already rolled snowball and he held it behind his back. 

For a moment you wondered what he was about to do - yell at you, tell you to fuck off and watch your business? 

But, when you finally noticed the grins on his friends’ faces and the way he looked at you almost warningly, you knew what he was up to.

Taking a hesitant step back, you watched the strangers’ smile grow, a spark fueled within you and a soft giggle slipped from your lips and grin overtook your expression. 

He took a step forward, and at the sight alone, you took off in a sprint.

You knew it was useless. 

You could just about run in the thick snow and his legs were much longer than yours. 

You could tell by the build of him that he worked out, and you only just began to realize what you’d gotten yourself into.

His sweet laughter could be heard just feet behind you, the sound of his boots treading through the snow piercing your ears and before you knew it, he had tackled you to the ground, twisting the both of you during the fall so you’d land on him rather than the cold ground.

You let out a roar of laughter, rolling off him and scooping up as much snow as your dainty hands could, throwing the snowballs at the curly haired main and watching as he skillfully dodged every single one. 

You, however, were hit by every ball he threw; hitting your back, your legs, arms, face, and everything in between.

“Okay! Okay! I give up! You win!” You shrieked out in surrender, bending over slightly as you hands leaned just above your knees, allowing you to pant for breath and the stranger opposite you let out a light chuckle.

“What!? I’m only just getting started!” He toyed, kicking around the snow that continued to lay on the ground. 

You stood tall again with a lazy smile, shaking your head at him and offering a shy smile. 

He returned the sweet gesture, but his smile quickly fell as he watched the scene play out behind you as you turned slightly.

A group of teenage boys was messing from afar, rolling chunks of ice in the snow, swinging their arm back and aiming for you. 

Without a second thought, the curly-haired man rushed toward you, tackling you to the ground once again and you let out a squeal of shock.

“Fucking assholes!” He seethed to the group of boys, watching as they scurried off in horror and you stared up at the man in shock. 

You weren’t too sure what had just happened, but suddenly being that close to him had you wanting to be closer, even if your faces were just an inch or two apart.

“Y/N.” You whispered gently, chests flushed to one another’s and he stared down at you in confusion.

“What?”

“My- my name. My name’s Y/N.”

He grinned at you. “Shawn.”

You smiled widely at him, eyes soft and mesmerized by his beauty. 

“Hi.” You whisper out breathlessly, cheeks flushing and Shawn grins back at you.

“Hi.” His cheeks were just as rosy as yours, and within seconds your once comfortable silence had turned awkward.

Shawn rolled off you and coughed awkwardly, allowing you to sit up in the snow and turn back to him sheepishly. 

You let out a small chuckle, brushing off the snow from your legs and Shawn turned to you with a smile.

“So what do you say, Snow White? Gonna give me your number?” Shawn spoke, drawing a loud laugh from your lips at the nickname. 

You turned to him with a cheesy grin.

“Sure…” You began, standing up and slowly taking small steps away from him. 

“If you can catch me!” You shrieked, taking off in a sprint as Shawn chased after you, laughing loudly as the pair of you trampled in the snow.


End file.
